The New Prophet
by GladouyeLaFripouye
Summary: AU - Minael tente de survivre dans un monde qui l'effraie en dessinant et écrivant fanfiction après fanfiction pour oublier ses craintes. Un jour, un inconnu apparaît devant elle, et dit s'appeler Castiel... Mais Castiel est un personnage fictif... Non ? Rated M - mentions d'usages de drogues et stupéfiants
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Une petite histoire en passant, parce que je l'avais en tête depuis un moment celle-là, et qu'il fallait que ça sorte... A la base, c'était un OS. Mais il fait 11 pages word et je suis encore loin de la fin, donc c'est une fiction courte... J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Attention, comme mis dans le résumé, cette fiction est classée M pour une raison. Langage vulgaire, drogues, violence peut-être pas physique mais au moins mentale... J'aime pas écrire du joyeux. Il y en aura, quelques touches ^^

Allez, je vous fais des bisous mes petits amis, une bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis à la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

Glad.

* * *

The New Prophet.

Chapitre 1

La nuit était sombre et humide, les flaques d'eau gelée craquaient doucement sous ses pas. C'était une journée comme les autres qui s'achevait, une journée ordinaire dans cette vie ordinaire qu'elle détestait mais ne pouvait quitter. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. La petite maison aurait certainement été vide, de toute manière. Comme toujours.  
Minael ne savait même plus quand elle avait mis les pieds chez elle pour la dernière fois. Plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours peut-être même. Elle avait oublié quand et pourquoi elle était partie, et ne voulait pas s'en souvenir. A quoi bon ? Cela ne lui donnerait que l'envie de s'enfuir à nouveau, plus loin, plus longtemps...

Ses pas la guidèrent jusqu'à un quartier étrange de la ville. Personne ne savait où elle était, elle n'avait ni argent, ni téléphone, ni papiers sur elle. Regardant une plaque accrochée au mur qui se trouvait à sa gauche, elle comprit où elle se trouvait, et pénétra dans les ruines de l'immeuble, se dirigeant silencieusement vers la cave, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher sur des débris que masquait la pénombre.  
Arrivée au bas des marches, elle distingua des ombres vacillantes, probablement ses amis, qui l'entraînaient dans ce genre d'endroits malgré ses réticences...

Tout en elle lui criait de partir, de s'enfuir de cet endroit au plus vite. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle éprouvait cette sensation, mais aujourd'hui la peur se fit viscérale, et c'est en courant qu'elle sortit de l'immeuble, ne s'arrêtant qu'après de longues minutes de course ininterrompue, à bout de souffle, appuyée contre une grille. Avait-elle imaginé ces ressentis, ce que ses yeux avaient cru voir ? Ce froid... Il ne faisait pas aussi froid, avant qu'elle ne pénètre ce bâtiment, à moins qu'elle ne le sente que maintenant, mais pourquoi ?...  
Minael se redressa, et avança d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Sa gorge lui faisait mal, et ses poumons ainsi que chaque muscle la brûlait. Le froid mordait sa peau, accentué par l'humidité, la pénétrant jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, glaçant jusqu'à ses os, jusqu'à son âme, lui sembla-t-il même. La peur était toujours là, comme si elle la pourchassait, et elle avança, reprenant sa course à travers la ville déserte.

Combien de temps courut-elle en ayant l'impression d'être suivie, se retournant à chaque coin de rue, chaque bruit, réel ou imaginaire la faisant sursauter, elle n'aurait pu le dire. Jamais elle n'avait eu peur comme cela auparavant dans sa vie malgré le comportement de sa famille...  
Arrivant devant cette maison ridiculement petite, elle tenta d'y entrer, en vain, la porte étant verrouillée pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle sonna, toqua pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de soupirer. S'il y avait quelqu'un, ils n'étaient certainement pas en état de l'entendre. Elle fit donc le tour, regardant par les fenêtres pour la plupart brisées ou condamnées. Elle s'arrêta devant la seule qui semblait encore entière, et y donna un coup de coude, avant de l'ouvrir complètement et d'entrer dans sa chambre, marchant sur le bureau recouvert de croquis et autres feuilles tapissés de plusieurs centaines de mots. Près du lit, plusieurs bouteilles vides... Son père était passé par là. Encore...

Minael regarda son bureau, recouvert de morceaux de verre et de traces de boues que ses chaussures avaient laissées, commençant à rassembler les papiers qui s'envolaient, soulevés par la brise nocturne. Elle les rangea dans un tiroir, avant de s'arc-bouter devant le meuble, le faisant glisser sur le sol dans un bruit aigu et peu agréable. Elle l'éloigna de la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers sa garde-robe. Il lui fallut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, mais après quelques minutes – et quelques regards inquiets vers la porte – la fenêtre fut masquée, la laissant dans le noir le plus complet.  
Se dirigeant à tâtons tout en se félicitant d'avoir gardé ses chaussures à ses pieds en sentant les morceaux de verre craquer sous celles-ci, elle atteignit la porte qu'elle ouvrit pour pénétrer dans un couloir tout aussi sombre que la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Tendant l'oreille, elle se rendit compte que si ses parents étaient à la maison, ils étaient étrangement silencieux, et à l'étage... Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Elle voulait oublier cette peur qui l'avait prise plus tôt dans la soirée, et dont le souvenir lui retournait encore l'estomac. Elle voulait faire taire ce corps qui la faisait souffrir, et ne plus entendre ces voix qu'elle savait imaginaires. Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir ici, elle en était consciente, mais elle n'avait nulle part ailleurs où aller.

Arrivée dans la salle de bains dont les seules protections contre le froid étaient un radiateur en morceaux et une pièce de tissu noir scotchée sur ce qui restait du châssis de fenêtre, elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude et ferma le bouchon de la baignoire. Fouillant ensuite les meubles qui l'entouraient, elle trouva enfin après quelques minutes la boîte métallique, qu'elle ouvrit en souriant. Ses parents ne prenaient plus la peine de lui cacher leurs vices, et cela l'arrangeait plutôt bien, considérant le fait qu'ils en oubliaient par conséquent qu'elle existait, et donc qu'elle cachait elle aussi des secrets.  
De la boîte à présent ouverte sortirent un lecteur mp3, qu'elle connecta aux hauts-parleurs, rangés eux aussi entre les minces parois de métal. La musique résonna lentement, et elle se déshabilla, laissant son coffre aux trésors à côté de la baignoire, ses vêtements sales et poisseux abandonnés en un tas humide dans un coin de la pièce. C'est en pénétrant dans l'eau brûlante qu'elle se souvint à quel point elle avait froid auparavant, et elle accueillit cette brûlure avec plaisir.  
Lentement, au rythme de la mélodie résonnant à côté d'elle, elle se laissa aller en arrière, inhalant la fumée d'un joint qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir allumé. Le doux clapotis de l'eau la berçait doucement, et elle tendit le bras hors de l'eau, saisissant à tâtons une bouteille qui trainait là, soupirant lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, soulagée que personne ne l'aie remarqué avant. Il y avait toutefois peu de risques que cela arrive...

Après plusieurs minutes – ou étaient-ce des heures?- la température de l'eau lui sembla soudainement très froide... S'était-elle endormie ? Encore ? C'était plus que probable, car elle connaissait ce besoin pressant qui l'habitait en cet instant. Elle se leva, et sortit précipitamment de la pièce, retournant dans sa chambre où elle se saisit d'un crayon et d'un papier à dessin, traçant sans remâche des traits légers, jusqu'à-ce qu'un visage, puis un corps apparaissent. Elle laissa un grand espace au milieu de la feuille, ne pouvant plus continuer. Il manquait quelque chose, mais quoi ?  
Soupirant, détestant ce bloquage qui ne la prenait que trop souvent en ce moment, elle remarqua le reste de son joint entre ses doigts, intact. Elle le ralluma, et retourna à la salle de bains, dans laquelle résonnait toujours la musique. Elle s'installa à même le sol sur un tapis de bain élimé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, et s'adossa au mur froid, avant de s'endormir à nouveau après quelques minutes...

Perdue dans un univers sombre et sans rêves, Minael tentait de ne pas paniquer, consciente qu'elle dormait et certaine que rien ne pouvait lui arriver, même si cette obscurité était oppressante. Sentant soudainement une présence derrière elle, elle se retourna, et ne vit qu'une lumière aveuglante qui la fit se réveiller en sursaut, haletante. Elle ralluma encore une fois le reste de cône qui se trouvait entre ses doigts, fumant lentement avant de grimacer et de le jeter dans le cendrier. La tête entre ses mains, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, et se redressa précipitamment en voyant deux pieds, à quelques mètres d'elle.  
Croyant d'abord à son père, elle remonta son regard le long des jambes, puis du torse. Elle distinguait à peine la silhouette, mais elle comprit que cet homme qui la fixait n'était pas son père à la stature droite et immobile qu'il gardait. Remontant sur son visage, elle remarqua qu'il était étrange, presque lumineux malgré la pénombre, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant semblant lire au plus profond d'elle.  
L'échange silencieux dura plusieurs minutes, chacun détaillant l'autre. L'homme n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir de mal, mais sa manière de la fixer en silence était extrêmement dérangeante. Il lui fallut un effort surhumain pour briser le silence, et sa voix était enrouée de ne pas avoir parlé depuis peut-être plusieurs jours. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Les mots ayant à peine passé la barrière de ses lèvres, elle remarqua que cette personne lui rappelait quelqu'un, ne pouvant se souvenir de qui.  
La réponse la frappa lorsque l'homme parla d'une voix grave. « Castiel. »

Minael le considéra un instant, silencieuse, puis éclata de rire. « Ah, parce que tu es sérieux, en plus ? » Il ne bougea pas, ne semblant pas comprendre la raison de cette hilarité. Elle se calma lentement, et saisit la boîte métallique qui se trouvait à côté d'elle avant de se lever, resserrant la serviette qui l'enveloppait, et se dirigea vers sa chambre avant un regard vers l'homme lui indiquant de la suivre d'un mouvement de tête, ce qu'il fit.  
S'asseyant sur le lit, elle fit rouler entre ses doigts son tabac et son herbe dans une feuille, avant d'allumer le joint et de se relever, saisissant dans un creux de mur une bouteille remplie de liquide ambré. « T'en veux ? »  
Il répondit par la négative d'un mouvement de tête, détournant le regard lorsqu'elle se remit en marche vers son lit sans se rendre compte que sa serviette était désormais au sol, trop occupée qu'elle était à boire à même le goulot en évitant les morceaux de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Au passage, elle se saisit d'une feuille sur son bureau, reposant l'alcool, et vint se positionner devant ce Castiel. Elle lui prit le menton entre deux doigts, et lui examina attentivement le visage, le comparant au portrait qu'elle avait dessiné plus tôt – quelques jours ou quelques semaines, quelle importance ?  
« Pourrais-tu... T'habiller ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je te mets mal à l'aise ? » Il ne répondit pas, mais plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Soudainement prise d'une gêne inhabituelle, elle se retourna, les joues rouges, et se saisit d'une robe dans son armoire. Déposant le joint dans un cendrier, elle enfila le vêtement et s'alluma une cigarette, avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, levant les yeux vers lui. « Donc, tu serais l'ange Castiel... Pourquoi je devrais y croire ?  
\- Pourquoi ne pas y croire ?  
\- Parce que tu es fictif. Les anges n'existent pas, les démons et le reste non plus... C'est quoi, la prochaine étape ? Tu vas me présenter Sam et Dean ?  
\- Non. Ils ont autre chose à faire...  
\- Parce qu'ils existent ? C'est quoi cette blague encore ? Ecoute, tu as l'air gentil, mais Castiel, Sam et Dean sont des personnages de série, c'est imaginaire, ils n'existent pas, même moi je le sais...  
\- Et tout ça ? Dit-il simplement en désignant le reste de ses travaux qui encombraient le bureau.  
\- Tout ça ? C'est rien du tout... Des histoires qui me viennent souvent après avoir fumé et vu la série... » Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes en relevant la tête vers lui. « Comment ça se fait que tu lui ressembles à ce point ?  
\- C'est le personnage qui me ressemble. Le dernier prophète a créé la série avec l'accord des Winchester pour tenter d'avertir le monde des dangers qui y rodent...  
\- Donc, tu espères me faire croire que tout ça, c'est réel ? L'Apocalypse, les exorcismes... Dieu ? » Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer silencieusement. « Pourquoi venir me voir ?  
\- Tu as vu quelque chose, cette nuit. Ces histoires, ces dessins que tu crées... Ils sont prophétiques, Minael... Quelque chose de grave se prépare. Quelque chose de pire que tout ce que tu peux imaginer, et je sais que tu le sens.  
\- Non, tu te trompes. Il ne se prépare rien, parce que rien de cela n'existe.  
\- Tu ne crois pas toi-même à ce que tu dis...  
\- Je t'interdis de prétendre savoir en quoi je crois ! Les démons, les anges... Dieu !? Pitié... S'il existait, il ne laisserait pas se produire ces atrocités, ou s'il existe, c'est qu'il les a créées ! Tu espères que je vais vénérer quelqu'un qui laisse souffrir des gens volontairement ? Que je vous aide ? Je ne sais déjà pas m'aider moi-même ! Alors fais-moi plaisir, et dis-moi pourquoi je devrais faire quoi que ce soit pour toi ! Et ne me parle pas d'un monde à sauver... Il n'y a plus rien à sauver, personne n'en vaut la peine !  
\- Minael...  
\- Dehors. Va-t'en, et ne reviens pas. Je ne veux plus te voir, ni te sentir près de moi, ni plus entendre ton nom ! »  
Remarquant soudain qu'elle s'était levée en parlant, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, mais plus personne n'était là. La pièce lui sembla soudainement plus sombre, les ombres projetées sur les murs par la faible lueur de sa lampe de chevet l'effrayant... Elle s'allongea sur son lit, frigorifiée, se sentant soudain plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Le sommeil la happa sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, prise dans ses larmes et ses tremblements...

Des bruits de vaisselle brisée la réveillèrent en sursaut, et elle se précipita vers la cuisine pour y voir sa mère, à genoux et en larmes, ramasser des débris de porcelaine blanche. Minael s'agenouilla à ses côtés, et entreprit de l'aider. La remerciant d'un regard, sa mère se redressa soudainement quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Levant les yeux, elle vit son père, qui passa devant elles sans les voir, un verre à la main, et entreprit de faire à manger.  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Elle n'appelait jamais ses parents Maman et Papa. Pas plus qu'elle ne les appelait par leurs prénoms. Ils se parlaient, et c'était déjà ça...  
« Il y aura du monde à la maison, ce soir...  
\- Quoi ? Qui ?  
\- Ca te regarde ? » Minael plongea ses yeux dans ceux, vides, de son père, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui se trouvait au-dessus de la porte. Dix heures, et déjà son père n'était plus lui-même...  
Défiant son regard, elle se saisit du verre qu'il avait posé sur le plan de travail et le vida d'un trait, avant de partir, la tête haute, sans plus un regard pour ceux qui n'étaient en vérité que des géniteurs...  
Elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, songea-t-elle en enfilant un bonnet et une écharpe, avant de rouler un joint avec ce qui lui restait d'herbe en soupirant. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de cette maison pour quelques jours, elle ne voulait croiser aucun des amis étranges de son père...

Le froid lui mordit le visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. C'était une matinée grise de décembre, glaciale et humide comme il y en avait trop. Mais cela importait peu.  
Elle se rendit compte qu'il pleuvait lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et que Léo écarquilla les yeux en la voyant, la faisant entrer en l'attirant contre lui. Après quelques secondes d'étreinte, il la fit entrer, et l'entraîna jusqu'à un canapé, où il la fit s'asseoir en l'enveloppant dans une couverture. Silencieuse, elle ralluma son joint, n'osant pas le regarder, ses cheveux bouclés dépassant de son bonnet et lui barrant le visage.  
Son ami s'agenouilla devant elle et lui releva lentement le menton. « Naëlle... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Rien, Léo... Je crois que c'est ça le problème...  
\- Toujours tes cauchemars ? » Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et leva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.  
« Je pourrais rester ici quelques jours ?... C'est l'enfer à la maison...  
\- Ma puce... » Il la prit dans ses bras, puis la regarda, d'un air désolé. « Je dois partir avant midi... Ils m'ont retrouvé...  
\- Qui ? Les flics ? » Il hocha la tête. « Alors... C'est fini ?  
\- On se reverra... Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment, mais un jour... »  
Minael baissa les yeux. Léo était un de ses seuls amis. Bien sur, elle connaissait énormément de monde, mais elle ne se sentait elle-même qu'avec ce garçon qu'elle connaissait par hasard, l'ami d'une connaissance vague lui ayant donné son numéro un jour où elle cherchait de quoi fumer. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et pourtant aucun n'avait la moindre idée du véritable prénom de l'autre. Mais cela ne les dérangeait plus...  
« D'accord... Il te reste quelque chose ?  
\- Plein. Je sais pas quoi en faire, par contre... Tu as combien avec toi ? » La jeune fille se regarda lentement, faisant semblant de tâter ses poches inexistantes, remarquant qu'elle était pieds nus.  
« Rien... Pourquoi ?  
\- Savoir, ça m'aurait dépanné, mais bon. Je te ramène ?  
\- Si tu veux... »

Léo se saisit d'un sac à dos, de ses clés, puis l'entraina jusqu'au garage, où ils entrèrent dans une voiture qui avait clairement deux fois l'âge de Minael. Ils furent devant cette maison qu'elle détestait plus que tout en quelques minutes à peine, plusieurs voitures encombrant déjà l'allée. « Tiens... » Ses pensées durent interrompues par Léo qui lui tendait son sac. « Tu risques d'en avoir besoin...  
\- Que ?... » Elle l'ouvrit légèrement, avant de le refermer d'un coup sec. « Je pourrais jamais te payer...  
\- Qui a parlé de payer ? Considère ça comme un cadeau d'adieu... »  
Elle l'interrompit, l'embrassant sauvagement, forçant la barrière de ses lèvres, qui cédèrent presque instantanément. Elle sentit une chaleur étrange en elle, et se détacha de lui, plongeant son regard dans ses yeux marron. « Est-ce qu'on aurait eu une chance ?  
\- Peut-être, Princesse... Mais pas dans cette vie. Tu vaux mieux qu'un dealer en cavale...  
\- Et si c'est ce que je veux ?  
\- Tu ne l'auras pas. Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger...  
\- Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi pour être en danger, tu sais.  
\- Je sais. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y retourner, tu sais, dit-il en désignant la maison.  
\- Si. Je n'ai nulle part d'autre où aller... » L'espace d'une seconde, elle pensa à Castiel, puis chassa ce mauvais rêve de ses pensées. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Au revoir, Léo...  
\- Karl.  
\- Minael. » Sortant lentement, le sac négligemment jeté sur son épaule, elle s'éloigna et entra chez elle sans un seul regard vers cet allié qui partait...

De la musique et des rires résonnaient dans la maison, mais Minael les ignora, et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, ouvrant son sac à dos et en inspectant le contenu... Il y avait pour plusieurs centaines de dollars à l'intérieur, si ce n'est plus... Elle prit un sachet minuscule, et rangea le reste au fond de son armoire, derrière un tas de vêtements. Elle serra le poing, fixant le petit morceau de plastique qui en dépassait, avant de soupirer... Quitte à devoir supporter cette journée, autant ne pas être soi-même...  
Elle ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était. Avait-elle mangé ? Avec qui avait-elle parlé, et de quoi ? Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle constata que sa mère était partie. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Elle n'était jamais là...  
Un joint dans sa main, sans comprendre comment il était arrivé là... Plusieurs bouteilles vides, devant elle... Combien avait-elle bu ? Et ces effets qu'elle ressentait... De quelle drogue provenaient-ils ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans un tel état, mais cela lui arrivait malheureusement de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Cela lui permettait d'oublier la peur. Ca l'inspirait, aussi, et elle remplissait page après page des centaines d'histoires, et de dessins, tous sans exception en rapport avec cette série qu'elle n'aimait que trop. Cela la poursuivait jusque sans ses rêves... Car c'était bien ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière : elle avait rêvé. Castiel serait réel, et ses écrits prophétiques... Elle rit tristement. Comme si un ange en avait quoi que ce soit à faire. Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait la sortir de cet enfer... Et, même si anges il y avait, ils avaient certainement autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de sa pauvre vie misérable et insignifiante...  
Elle remarqua que le canapé-lit du salon avait été déplié, et qu'elle y était allongée en travers, de tout son long... Que s'était-il passé, encore ? « Ah... Tu es réveillée... »  
Minael se redressa, et regarda son père, debout à côté d'elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur, le regard froid. « Oui, je... S'est passé quoi ?  
\- Tu te souviens pas ?  
\- Non...  
\- T'as montré ton cul à tout le monde... Une vraie petite pute, tu te touchais la chatte et... » Elle arrêta d'écouter, soudain prise de nausée en voyant cette lueur mauvaise dans le regard de son père. Elle savait qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir une libido démesurée lorsqu'elle se droguait, mais elle le sentait en elle, elle ne s'était pas assez défoncée ce soir pour en arriver à ce stade... Pourtant, elle doutait. Son père avait l'air réellement certain de ce qu'il disait... Et cela lui faisait mal.

Elle tenta de se relever, désirant plus que tout se rendre dans sa chambre, mais le moindre mouvement lui était impossible, tant physiquement que moralement. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle bouge, ses parents faisant généralement chambre à part depuis plusieurs années, son père dormait dans ce même canapé qu'elle ne pouvait quitter. Résignée, elle tendit donc le bras vers la table basse et vida d'un trait un verre d'alcool qu'elle n'était plus en état de reconnaître, désirant plus que tout rejoindre l'inconscience au plus vite.  
Minael se tourna vers l'extérieur, pendant que son père s'allongeait à ses côtés, la prenant dans ses bras après avoir ramené une couverture sur eux. Elle étouffait, ses bras autour d'elle, ses mains sur son corps, le sentir derrière elle la brûlait de l'intérieur, elle n'avait pas la force de se lever pour partir, mais n'avait plus assez de substances dans le sang pour se laisser aller à dormir non plus... Elle se sentait comme prisonnière de cette étreinte, la première depuis des années, peut-être même la première de sa vie...  
Plusieurs heures passèrent, bougeant petit à petit un membre après l'autre, reprenant progressivement le contrôle de son corps, pour finalement réussir à se lever, et se dirigea le plus vite possible vers sa chambre. Le sac à dos fut vite sur son épaule, elle voulait partir, vite, loin, mais au moment où elle allait passer la porte elle remarqua sur le bureau quelque chose qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle se dirigea vers le meuble, ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner cette part d'elle, et saisit autant de feuilles qu'elle pouvait en glisser dans le sac, son regard s'attardant sur ce dessin qu'elle avait réalisé plusieurs jours plus tôt. Il était terminé, à présent, et sur la majorité de la feuille étaient dessinées deux ailes noires... Elle froissa la feuille, les larmes aux yeux, et sortit de cette maison pour la dernière fois sans même la regarder.

Le froid la brûlait, elle n'aurait pas du s'asseoir sur ce mur, songea-t-elle en fumant. Mais ses pieds nus la faisaient souffrir après une si longue marche... Pourquoi oubliait-elle systématiquement de mettre des chaussures ?  
Tirant un peu plus sur le joint, elle perdit son regard vers l'horizon gris, se surprenant à chercher un quelconque réconfort dans les arbres vides de feuilles, dont les branches déchiraient le ciel. Mais rien ne vint, si ce n'est l'amer souvenir de ces bras, autour d'elle. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle leva le visage vers les nuages cotonneux qui semblaient avoir remplacé le soleil, se surprenant à espérer que quelqu'un, quelque chose, n'importe quoi lui vienne en aide. Elle n'avait jamais eu grand chose, mais le fait de ne plus avoir que le contenu d'un sac à dos la fit se sentir immensément vide. Certes, elle était en vie, mais pouvait-on appeler cel une vie ? Secouant sa tête sans cesser de fumer, elle se releva. Quelle idiote, ce n'étaient que des rêves, pourquoi cela serait-il réel ?  
Elle songea à ces impressions qu'elle avait ressenties, le sentiment d'être suivie, observée, la peur aussi, et elle crut les ressentir à nouveau en reprenant sa route vers Dieu sait où... Dieu... Elle rit en repensant à son rêve de l'autre jour. « Castiel... Si tu es réel, fais quelque chose... S'il te plait... »  
Avait-elle prononcé ces mots mentalement, où à voix haute ? Peu importait, après tout, car rien ne s'était produit, remarqua-t-elle après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil aux alentours. Très bien, cela se terminerait donc entre elle et elle-même, conclut-elle en jetant le joint mort dans le caniveau avant de tourner à un angle de rue, manquant de rentrer dans quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu. « Désolée, je... » Elle releva la tête, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Castiel ? »  
Il ne prononça pas un mot, et posa simplement sa main sur son épaule. Elle se sentit voler le temps d'un battement de cils, puis sentit ses jambes toucher le sol à nouveau et se dérober sous elle. Des bras la retinrent, et elle se raccrocha à eux, serrant l'ange contre son corps aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait malgré le fait qu'elle se sentait plus faible que jamais. Elle tremblait, à la limite de l'hystérie, se rendant compte qu'elle pleurait, serrant sa chemise dans ses poings.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à vous chers lecteurs/trices !

Déjà, merci de m'avoir lue, et de me lire. Merci à ceux qui ont mise cette histoire en favoris alors qu'il n'y avait qu'un chapitre (sérieux ? Vous êtes des oufs, j'ai la pression maintenant ._.)

Je m'excuse de ce style d'écriture. Comme j'ai dit, cette histoire était à la base un OS, donc tout va se passer très vite... Je sais pas si c'est bien ou c'est mal, mais voilà. Il y aura grand maximum une dizaine de chapitres, parce qu'il reste beaucoup de choses à aborder...

Si vous voulez, pour enjoliver votre patiente attente du prochain chapitre, je vous invite à lire mon crossover "Destiny is a Jerk"... En gros, j'ai emprunté l'univers Harry Potter, et j'y ai jeté la TFW et leurs potes, en assaisonnant le tout à ma sauce, sinon c'est pas drôle... Donc wala, allez y faire un petit tour, on sait jamais, ça vous plaira peut-être ? :D

Encore merci pour l'accueil que vous avez donné à Minael, ça me fait très plaisir. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant !

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, ça m'aide de savoir ce que vous pensez (et ça fait plaisir aussi de savoir que les gens apprécient effectivement ce qu'on fait et n'ont pas cliqué par mégarde sur le truc..)

Plein de bisous, et à très vite !

Glad

* * *

Minael n'aurait pu dire combien de temps elle resta dans les bras de Castiel, ni où ils étaient. A vrai dire, cela lui importait peu, elle aurait pu être morte que cela n'aurait pas été pire, bien au contraire...

Mais chaque chose a une fin, les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Ce qui signala la fin de cette étreinte fut un rire, suivi d'un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre et referme, à moins que ce ne soie l'inverse. « Euh... Cas ? Il se passe quoi, là ? »

Elle s'écarta des bras de l'ange et tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix, remarquant deux hommes debout devant l'entrée, l'un tellement grand qu'il faisait passer l'autre pour ridiculement petit malgré le fait que c'était loin d'être le cas. Elle les détailla quelques instants avant de comprendre, et de se souvenir de respirer. « Je vais avoir besoin de m'asseoir... Et d'un verre.

\- Tu as besoin d'une douche chaude et d'un jean, oui ! Tu es bleue !

\- Dean... » Mais c'était trop tard, Minael ne voulait même pas savoir qui de Castiel ou de Sam avait repris le chasseur à l'ordre, sa main venait de claquer avec violence sur la joue de l'ainé Winchester, sans même qu'elle ne se soie rendu compte qu'elle avait marché jusqu'à lui.

« Personne ne me dit de quoi j'ai besoin. Tu n'es pas dans mon corps, ni dans ma tête, et tu ne sais rien de moi. Alors, si je dis que j'ai besoin d'un verre et de m'asseoir, tu fermes ta gueule et tu me laisse faire, compris ? » Elle se retourna, et se dirigea vers une armoire qu'elle ouvrit, saisissant une bouteille de bourbon, l'ouvrant et buvant à même le goulot en se dirigeant vers une chaise sur laquelle elle se laissa lourdement tomber, levant les yeux vers les trois hommes et hésitant entre le rire et les larmes, comme désirant à la fois se réveiller et ne plus quitter ce rêve étrange.

« Ok, il se passe quoi là ? » Demanda Dean en la désignant, cherchant le regard de Castiel.

« Sam, Dean... Voici Minael. Le nouveau prophète... » La jeune fille retint un rire sarcastique en buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

« Quoi ? C'est elle ? Castiel... Tu avais dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te voir...

\- Crois-moi mon chou, j'en ai toujours pas envie... Mais c'est pas comme si j'avais réellement le choix...

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. » Répondit Minael, coupant sèchement la parole à Castiel qui avait ouvert la bouche pour parler. Elle but une dernière gorgée à même la bouteille, puis se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, dans laquelle elle s'enferma, se figeant devant son reflet. Le maquillage qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir mis la veille avait coulé le long de ses joues, sans pour autant réussir à masquer les cernes qui creusaient ses yeux tristes et ternes. Elle dénoua l'écharpe de son cou, et retira son bonnet, réalisant qu'elle les avait portés tous les deux pendant la nuit d'horreur qu'elle venait de passer. Son regard glissa ensuite sur son corps, dont les formes étaient masquées par cette robe trop large qu'elle portait depuis que Castiel le lui avait demandé, deux jours plus tôt. Dégoutée, elle se l'arracha, se retrouvant totalement nue, tentant de ne pas voir son reflet. Elle n'avait pas honte de son corps, loin de là. Elle ne l'aimait simplement pas, n'ayant pas l'impression qu'il soie réellement le sien. Elle savait qu'elle plaisait, et en jouait souvent, mais ce reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir n'était pas vraiment _elle_...

Après avoir expédié les trois pauvres vêtements qu'elle possédait à la poubelle, elle s'engouffra sous la douche, profitant de cet instant de répit offert par l'eau chaude qui lui courait sur la peau.

Lorsque Minael pénétra à nouveau dans la pièce principale de la chambre de motel, les trois hommes étaient assis devant un ordinateur portable, parcourant des pages internet, échangeant des paroles qu'elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. Ils relevèrent la tête à son arrivée, les deux frères rougissant et détournant aussitôt le regard. « Minael... Habille-toi, s'il te plait.

\- La pudeur, c'est pour les tapettes, Dean... Depuis quand tu détournes le regard devant un corps féminin ?

\- Elle n'a pas tord, là... rit Sam, qui fixait un bloc notes avec pourtant beaucoup trop d'intérêt pour que cela paraisse réellement naturel.

\- Minael... Pourrais-tu t'habiller, s'il te plait ?

\- Castiel, mon cher... Le corps humain est la création de ton père, si j'ai bien compris... Ce n'est pas y faire honneur que de le masquer sous autant de tissu...

\- Minael... répéta l'ange simplement, ce qui eut pour seule conséquence d'énerver la jeune femme.

\- Je suis pas à poil, putain ! Vous voulez que je retire la serviette ? Parce que je peux le faire aussi hein, je m'en branle pas mal, moi ! Merde, vous avez vu des fringues, avec moi ? J'ai même pas une paire de pompes, vous réfléchissez parfois ou la chasse vous a vraiment grillé le cerveau !?

\- Et ta robe ? Demanda Castiel, que visiblement cet éclat n'ébranlait pas.

\- Poubelle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Elle était _sale_... »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la chambre lorsqu'elle prononça ce dernier mot en détournant le regard, la gorge nouée de tristesse, de rancoeur et de dégout. Elle entendit une chaise racler le sol, puis des pas dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ce fut pour voir Dean se diriger vers elle et lui tendre une chemise et un boxer. « Tiens... Mets ça en attendant.

\- Merci... » Lui seul avait pu entendre ce murmure, et il lui sourit lorsqu'elle prit lentement les vêtements, retournant s'habiller dans la salle de bains.

Une fois vêtue plus décemment que par sa simple serviette, elle retourna près des autres, s'arrêtant à l'entrée de la chambre, qui lui semblait à présent vide et silencieuse. Sam releva la tête vers elle et sourit, l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main, ce qu'elle fit en saisissant au passage son sac à dos. « Où ils sont ?

\- Partis t'acheter des vêtements. C'est quoi, tout ça ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant la pile de papiers qu'elle déposa sur la table devant eux.

« Des histoires que je pensais créer de toutes pièces quand j'étais défoncée, en me basant sur une série que j'adore et que je croyais fictive. » répondit-elle simplement en saisissant dans le fond du sac une lime à ongles métallique qu'elle posa devant elle avant d'ouvrir un sac de poudre, et d'en prendre un peu à l'aide de la lime. Alors qu'elle la dirigeait vers son nez, Sam sembla soudainement comprendre et leva la main pour interrompre son geste, mais elle planta son regard dans le sien. « Si quelqu'un peut comprendre, c'est toi... »

Il la laissa donc faire en silence, et attendit patiemment qu'elle aie refermé son sac pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Pourquoi ?...

\- J'en sais rien. Tout comme je sais que tout ce que tu racontais à Dean quand tu prenais du sang de démon, c'était pour te justifier et te trouver des excuses...

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je sais pas, choisis, la version série télé, ou la version _tu parles à un prophète_ ? Même si ce qu'ils ont montré n'était rien comparé à ce que c'était en vérité... J'ai raison ? » Il hocha la tête, silencieux. Ce souvenir était toujours douloureux pour lui, elle le voyait. « Désolée... C'était pas cool de ma part. Je le ferais plus devant toi...

\- Merci... Est-ce que ça t'aide ?

\- Ca dépend. Au début, j'en ai pris parce que dans ma famille, je n'étais rien que la jeune fille diplomée mais sans emploi qui vit dans des mondes fictifs. Ca m'a aidé à me sortir de cette image, puisqu'à partir de là, j'étais juste la déception. Mais j'ai commencé à faire des rêves. A avoir des histoires, des visages en tête, parfois que je ne connaissais pas, parfois à propos d'une série...

\- Tes visions...

\- Je sens quand elles arrivent. Des ressentis, des impressions. Mais je ne vois jamais rien sans me défoncer... J'ai tout vu, Sam. L'intérieur de la Cage, les tortures de Dean, ce qu'on a fait à Castiel au Paradis... J'ai cru que j'imaginais tout ça, mais j'ai quand même commencé à m'y intéresser, et j'ai entrainé des amis avec moi. On allait se défoncer dans des immeubles, et quand j'ai eu des visions devant eux, ils ont commencé... Je sais pas, j'ai jamais voulu le savoir. C'étaient des rituels étranges pour... La Mort, je crois. Mais l'autre jour, j'ai vu qu'ils en faisaient sans moi... Et la vision que j'ai eu après, c'est Castiel qui m'en a tiré...

\- Donc, tu avais compris ?

\- Pas vraiment, il y a certains points sur lesquels la série n'est pas fidèle, alors j'essaie de deviner. Je crois qu'en fait, j'essayais de me convaincre que ce n'était pas réel. » Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sam, et elle crut l'espace d'un instant ressentir ce qu'il tentait de lui dire sans en avoir les mots. Il la remerciait d'accepter de l'aider, de les aider. Elle voulait réellement le faire, apeurée par ce qu'elle avait vu, mais aussi désormais pour lui, pour pouvoir voir à nouveau cette étincelle de pure joie qu'avait amené l'espoir non pas d'une vie normale, mais d'une vie heureuse, et paisible à leur manière. Si elle en avait le moyen, elle le ferait, car sauver une part d'humanité était son devoir, elle le comprenait à présent.

Sam sembla s'inquiéter, et se rapprocha d'elle, elle l'interrompit à mi-chemin en posant sa main sur sa joue, cherchant cette étincelle qui avait disparu, et Minael senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Oh, Sammy !... » Lequel prit l'autre dans les bras, nul n'aurait pu le dire. Ils avaient juste besoin de se sentir l'un contre l'autre à ce moment précis.

Lorsque Dean et Castiel réapparurent dans la petite chambre, c'était pour voir Sam et Minael penchés sur la table, recouverte des notes de la jeune femme, tentant de les assembler par ordre chronologique. Aucun ne leva la tête lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ne remarquant pas leur présence.

Minael sursauta lorsque Dean se racla la gorge en entrant dans son champ de vision, et leva la tête vers lui. Il avait un sac de voyage sur l'épaule, et lui prit la main, la guidant vers un des lits, où il le déposa avant de l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, des vêtements de plusieurs styles différents. N'y jetant qu'un rapide coup d'oeil, plongeant son regard dans celui du chasseur, se noyant dans les deux émeraudes qu'étaient ses yeux. Elle resta là plusieurs minutes, perdue dans cet océan vert, avant de se retourner précipitamment vers la table, saisissant tout en s'asseyant un stylo et le bloc notes de Sam.

A ce moment, plus rien ne compta, si ce n'était cette vision qu'elle se devait d'écrire, et cette bouteille de bourbon qui ne finirait décidément pas la soirée. Le reste n'existait même plus, elle n'entendait même pas Dean demander ce qui lui arrivait, la tête perdue dans les méandres de cette histoire qu'il lui fallait raconter dans les moindres détails. Le stylo semblait presque avoir sa volonté propre tant il guidait sa main frénétiquement, comme ayant pris le contrôle... Puis, enfin, vint le noir...

Minael fut réveillée en sursaut par un cri déchirant. Jetant un regard autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'elle était allongée dans un lit, la couverture remontée sur elle, et que Sam et Dean partageaient l'autre lit de la chambre. Le respect n'était pas mort, songea-t-elle, et cela la rassura et l'effraya tout autant... Deux étrangers la respectaient plus que son propre père... C'était dur à avaler. Un autre cri résonna entre les murs, et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il s'agissait là des fameux cauchemars des deux frères...

« C'est moche, hein ? » Elle se retourna pour voir Castiel, appuyé contre le mur, qui les regardait se débattre et se tordre dans leur sommeil. « C'est comme ça chaque nuit...

\- On ne peut rien y faire ?

\- Non. J'ai essayé, mais il ne s'agit pas là de simples cauchemars. C'est leurs âmes...

\- Comment ça, leurs âmes ?

\- Les âmes humaines ne se réparent pas, elles ne guérissent jamais. Lorsqu'ils sont éveillés, Sam et Dean arrivent à faire taire cette douleur grâce à leur force de caractère, mais la nuit ils ne se contrôlent pas... Leurs âmes souffrent...

\- On trouvera un moyen, Castiel.

\- Pourquoi ? » Minael ne comprit pas la raison de cette question, et l'ange précisa. « Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis, et accepté de nous aider ?

\- J'étais inutile, Cas. Tout ce que je pensais fictif vient de s'avérer réel... Alors, peut-être que comme Charlie, j'ai envie de vivre ma propre aventure. Peut-être que je veux juste donner un sens à ma vie... J'ai vu cette humanité que tu aimes tant, chez eux. Et elle dépérit. Le rôle des prophètes est de sauver l'humanité... Alors si pour ça, je dois les sauver, eux, pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ?

\- Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'engages...

\- Non, mais j'en ai une bonne idée. Et vous êtes là.

\- Ca serait peut-être moins dangereux pour toi si nous ne l'étions pas.

\- Je ne pourrais pas vous aider si j'étais loin. Et je sais que je suis en danger quoi qu'il arrive... Donc autant rester ensemble, non ?

\- Tu as raison...

\- Castiel ?... Comment se fait-il que je soies là ? Je croyais qu'il n'y aurait plus de prophètes après... Kevin...

\- On ne sait pas. Personne ne sait. Un jour, les alarmes ont sonné, en Enfer, et au Paradis. Nouveau Prophète... Ca n'a pas été facile de te trouver avant les autres.

\- Je suis contente que tu aies réussi... » Elle lui sourit, mais baissa rapidement les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir son regard. Elle pensa à son père, et se surprit à espérer...

« Il n'était pas possédé, Minael... Je suis désolé.

\- C'est rien. Je croyais que j'aurais préféré, mais en fait, non... C'est juste que...

\- Je comprends, répondit Castiel en s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le lit.

\- Je sais... Merci. » Lui plantant un baiser sur la joue, elle s'allongea et finit par se rendormir, sous le regard de l'ange qui lui aussi avait été contraint de grandir dans l'ombre d'un père absent, incompréhensible et pourtant oppressant.

Plusieurs bruits la réveillèrent... Elle avait mal à la tête. Etait-ce sa vision de la veille, ou le fait d'être à présent plongée dans une de ses histoires ? Ouvrant les yeux, elle remarqua qu'il faisait toujours nuit noire à l'extérieur. « Quelle heure il est ?

\- Huit heures. Bien dormi ? »

Minael ne répondit pas, et tâtonna sa table de nuit par réflexe avant de se rendre compte que non, elle n'était définitivement pas chez elle. Lâchant un soupir, elle se leva, sans prendre la peine de dégager ses cheveux de son visage, se fiant entièrement à son instinct pour s'asseoir à table, où trônait un sac en plastique duquel s'échappait une douce odeur de bacon grillé. Mais cela ne l'intéressait pas. Elle saisit son sac à dos, et sans un mot ni un regard vers les autres – dont elle ignorait même qu'ils soient tous levés – roula lentement un joint. Une fois fini, elle saisit un gobelet de café qui était posé devant elle, et se leva, marchant d'un pas lent vers la porte. Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. « Mina... Où vas-tu ? »

Se retournant d'un mouvement vif, elle regarda Dean, et planta son regard dans le sien. « C'est le matin. Je viens de me lever, alors je vais boire un café et fumer, pour pouvoir être éveillée et apte à vous aider.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça... Mets au moins un jean ! » Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il soupira. « Très bien... Je viens avec toi.

\- Vis ta vie, mon cher... »

Ils sortirent, et il la guida vers l'arrière du parking, silencieux comme une ombre. Minael s'arrêta en la voyant... L'Impala. Comme tout le reste, elle avait réussi à se convaincre qu'elle ne la verrait jamais, cette voiture imaginaire qui était ce que les deux frères avaient de plus proche d'une maison. Dean ouvrit le coffre, et s'assit à l'intérieur, invitant du regard Minael à faire de même. Désignant son joint allumé, elle hésita. « Tu es sur ?..

\- Tant que tu te limites à ça aux alentours de Baby... Et que ça reste dans le coffre, tu peux venir autant que tu veux. » Elle s'installa donc dans le coffre, se tournant face à lui. Elle but lentement son café en fumant, silencieuse, prenant le temps de se réveiller mais aussi de réaliser pleinement que sa vie, et tout ce qu'elle connaissait était sur le point de changer pour de bon.

« Castiel m'a dit... » souffla Dean, brisant le silence.

« Je sais...

\- Comment ?

\- Parce que je sais qu'il t'en a parlé. C'est rien, je lui en veux pas... Je ne vous en aurai pas parlé moi-même, et il vaut mieux que vous sachiez certaines choses, je crois...

\- Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails, si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Je crois que j'aurais préféré, rit tristement la jeune femme en fumant, les yeux baissés. Il t'a dit quoi ?

\- En gros, tes parents n'ont rien de parents, et tu ne vois rien sur nous sans... Ca.

\- C'est très résumé, en effet. Mais ça suffira pour aujourd'hui...

\- Tu veux pas en parler ?

\- Toi, Dean Winchester, voudrait parler de sentiments ? Désolée. Je sais que je devrais vous faire confiance, mais je ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant. Si tu veux être sentimental, sois-le avec ton frère, ou Castiel. C'est toujours ça qui vous fout dans la merde. Dis-leur ce que tu sais, ce que tu ressens. Arrêtez de vous cacher tout et n'importe quoi... Vous en avez tous besoin. Et non, je ne dis pas ça juste parce que je suis défoncée... J'ai vu ce qui se passe quand on ne parle pas, au sein d'une famille. Et vous méritez mieux que ça. Alors, oui, vous avez merdé plus d'une fois, et pas qu'un peu. Mais Sam t'a pardonné, Castiel aussi... Pardonne-toi toi-même, maintenant. Vous n'arriverez au bout qu'ensemble... »

Les minutes passèrent dans le silence. Dean réfléchissait, elle le sentait. Peut-être désirait-il parler de quelque chose et ne savait pas comment le faire. Minael ralluma son joint, et après avoir tiré plusieurs fois dessus, se tourna vers le chasseur, fixant d'abord un point à côté de son visage avant d'oser plonger son regard dans le sien. « Désolée de m'être emportée, hier... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

\- C'est rien, il fallait que ça sorte...

\- Non, c'est pas rien. Je n'ai pas à vous parler comme ça, c'est juste... » Elle marqua une pause silencieuse, comme cherchant ses mots, ou hésitant à continuer. Dean ne l'interrompit pas. « Je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on me dise quoi faire... Surtout si c'est bien pour moi. Depuis que ma tante nous a quittés, ma mère a complètement pété les plombs... A tel point que je ne sais même pas si elle ou mon père ont remarqué que j'étais partie...

\- C'est à ce point ? »

Minael ne répondit pas, et jeta au loin son mégot, avant de se lever, et de rentrer silencieusement. La chambre était silencieuse, Sam fixait son écran d'ordinateur tout en mangeant distraitement, et Castiel semblait être absent. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et s'assit face à lui et se plongea dans ses notes et ses dessins, tentant de les trier comme elle le pouvait. Sur une pile, les dessins simples, et sur l'autre, les prophétiques. Un autre tas de feuille pour les écrits sur le passé des deux frères, un de plus pour le futur – ou ce qui y ressemblait -, et finalement un dernier avec ce qui semblait mythologique.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent – où étaient-ce des heures ? - durant lesquelles personne ne parla. Peut-être Sam et Dean parlèrent entre eux, mais Minael n'écoutait pas, elle était plongée dans ses écrits, les relisant, tentant d'assembler chronologiquement ses notes, plongée dans la vie des chasseurs... Cela lui semblait étrange, et peut-être cela se vit-il sur son visage, car elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une main sur son épaule. « C'est l'heure de la pause, Mina. »

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers Dean, qui lui souriait. « Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je... C'est juste bizarre...

\- Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ? Demanda Sam en déballant le contenu de plusieurs sachets sur la table basse.

\- Quand j'écrivais, ou que je dessinais... Vous étiez fictifs. Je croyais que j'inventais des histoires à propos d'autres histoires... Là, en relisant, je me rends compte que c'est une trace de votre vie que j'ai entre les mains, et... »

Minael n'acheva pas sa phrase, non pas parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots, mais parce que quelqu'un venait d'apparaître dans la pièce. A ce moment précis, elle sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir, et un sentiment d'insécurité l'envahit immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers cette personne, elle fut frappée par son visage, ces ténèbres qui s'en échappaient, ces malformations qui semblaient n'épargner aucune partie de cet être, jusqu'à ses ailes asymétriques décharnées, presque décomposées. Son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge, tout son corps lui hurlait de courir, s'enfuir loin de cette créature, mais elle était tétanisée. Apparemment, cette chose ne semblait pas effrayer les Winchester, car Sam se leva, se positionnant instinctivement à la gauche de Minael, Dean étant resté à sa droite. « Meg ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je venais voir la nouvelle attraction locale...

\- Comment sais-tu que... » Mais l'aîné des deux frères ne put finir sa phrase, interrompu par un bruit de battement d'ailes suivi de l'apparition de Castiel entre eux et le démon.

\- Bonsoir, Clarence. Ca fait plaisir de te revoir...

\- Cela a intérêt à être important, Meg... Gabriel n'apprécie pas vraiment ta présence ici.

\- Oh, s'il ne s'agit que de moi, je vous suggèrerais d'aller chercher quelques paquets de chips supplémentaires pour la petite fête qui se prépare, et je vous laisse vous amuser sans moi...

\- Pardon ?

\- Les démons, imbécile ! Ils savent que vous avez trouvé le Prophète, et ils savent où vous êtes... »


	3. Chapter 3

Instantanément, Dean se dirigea vers les lits, où il attrapa leurs sacs respectifs avant de sortir, pendant que Sam rassemblait son ordinateur et les notes de Minael. Après avoir entassé tout cela dans le sac à dos de la jeune femme, il la prit par la main et la tira à travers la pièce jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ne se fit pas prier pour franchir, sentant son cœur s'alléger au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait du démon.

Au moment où ils quittèrent la chambre du motel, Dean garait l'Impala devant eux. Sam la fit entrer à l'arrière, la poussant dans le dos, et s'assit à ses côtés, la voiture redémarrant avant même que la portière ne soie fermée.

Minael avait du mal à respirer, la tête lui tournant. Elle agrippa le dos du siège qui se trouvait devant elle, et inspira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers Sam. « Ok. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! » Elle avait espéré ne pas crier, mais la peur qu'elle avait ressentie auparavant ressortait en colère, et elle s'en voulut instantanément. Malheureusement, tout son corps était en état d'alerte, comme s'il comprenait enfin qu'il aurait dû bouger, réagir quelques minutes plus tôt. Sam ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais Castiel apparut du côté passager, juste devant la jeune femme, ce qui la fit sursauter en criant, surprenant à son tour Dean, qui était peut-être habitué aux apparitions surprise de l'ange, ou à avoir une jeune femme qui criait sur la banquette arrière... Mais jamais dans de telles circonstances, ni encore moins les deux à la fois. La voiture fit un écart, avant de reprendre la route à toute allure.

Elle tremblait. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, frapper, courir, ou au moins fumer... Juste boire un verre... Mais ce n'était pas possible. Sam posa sa main sur son épaule, et en tournant la tête vers lui, elle se retrouva à nouveau plongée dans son regard, dans ces yeux noisette qui lui signifiaient que tout se passerait bien... Qui tentaient eux-même de croire à ces émotions qu'ils envoyaient...

Comme mal à l'aise, n'aimant probablement pas que l'on lise en lui comme elle le faisait sans le vouloir, il se tourna vers Castiel. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Cas ?

\- Gabriel m'a appelé ce matin.

\- Oui, ça on sait, ton rapport de la semaine...

\- Pas seulement, Dean. Il est en train de préparer un endroit où Minael sera en sécurité, et m'en a donné les coordonnées. D'ici à ce qu'on y arrive, il aura terminé toutes les protections, mais il faut faire vite... Vous avez entendu Meg. »

C'était trop d'informations à la fois pour la jeune femme. Déjà, elle apprenait que l'archange Gabriel n'avait pas été tué par Lucifer plusieurs années auparavant. Ensuite, que des démons la recherchaient, et même si elle le savait déjà, elle ne le réalisait que maintenant. Et elle avait vu la véritable apparence de ceux-ci...

Remarquant soudain le paysage qui défilait, elle reconnut la ville dans laquelle elle avait grandit. La ville qu'elle pensait avoir quitté quand Castiel l'avait emmenée dans le motel. Lorsque Dean demanda à l'ange quelle direction il devait prendre, ce fut Minael qui répondit, lui indiquant le chemin de la petite maison.

L'Impala s'arrêta en ronronnant, et Dean se retourna vers la jeune femme, qui fixait l'endroit où elle avait grandit, le regard noir. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, Mina ?

\- Vous, rien. Moi je dois aller chercher ce qui reste de notes...

\- Es-tu sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Minael ?

\- Non. C'est une idée de merde. Mais je sais que ces notes sont importantes pour vous aider, vous avez besoin de ces informations pour stopper ce qui se prépare...

\- Très bien. On vient avec toi.

\- Non, vous...

\- On vient avec toi. » La décision était sans appel, et elle regarda les deux frères, à la fois emplie de gratitude, mais aussi de peur. Cette maison était son enfer. Elle ne voulait pas que qui que ce soit le voie... Et même s'ils semblaient en comprendre la raison, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur qu'ils la jugent après ce qu'ils verraient...

Elle passa donc un jeans en se tortillant sur la banquette de la voiture comme elle le pouvait, gardant sur son dos la chemise que Dean lui avait prêtée la veille. Puis elle inspira un grand coup, et sortit de la voiture, suivie par les autres, qu'elle avait déjà presque oublié.

La porte d'entrée était fermée à clé... Encore. Soupirant, elle allait faire demi-tour, espérant comme à son habitude passer par une fenêtre, mais elle entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure, et la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage de son père, le regard trouble, un sourire édenté. « Tu es déjà rentrée ?

\- Ouais, on va dire ça. » Minael passa devant lui sans même le regarder, et traversa la maison jusqu'à sa chambre. Oubliés, les frères Winchester, oublié, Castiel. Rien ne comptait si ce n'était quitter cette maison au plus vite...

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit chaque tiroir de son bureau, rassemblant comme elle le pouvait ce qui restait de ses notes éparses. Plutôt par réflexe que d'un geste réfléchi, elle saisit dans le cendrier un joint à moitié fumé et l'alluma. Elle ne supportait pas de se trouver dans cette pièce dans un état de pleine conscience... A moins qu'elle ne soie réellement consciente que lorsqu'elle fumait ? C'était fort possible, vu les visions qu'elle avait...

« Mina... Ca va ? » Elle sursauta et se retourna vers Dean. Depuis combien de temps regardait-elle son bureau sans même bouger ? Secouant la tête, elle ralluma le petit cône au moment exact où sa mère passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Naëlle... Ton père demande si tes amis et toi restez manger ? » Minael la regarda, abasourdie. C'était la première fois que sa mère formulait une phrase si longue à son intention depuis bien des années... Peut-être même la première fois tout court. L'espace d'un instant, elle espéra ne pas devoir quitter cette maison. Elle espéra réussir à l'appeler « Maman », un jour. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Ne le voulait pas, non plus. Cette femme, mis à part l'avoir mise au monde, n'avait rien d'une mère. C'était à peine si elle existait, enfermée dans son monde, sans cesse isolée, et ce volontairement, depuis le décès de sa propre mère, il y a plusieurs années de cela. C'était alors sa tante qui avait pris le relais sur son éducation, avant que celle-ci ne les quitte à son tour. Minael avait alors dû se débrouiller seule...

Castiel, le temps que Minael réfléchisse à elle seule savait quoi, s'était tournée vers la mère de la jeune fille, dans le but de décliner poliment l'invitation. Ils n'avaient pas le temps, et Gabriel avait été clair : ils devaient se rendre le plus vite possible dans la vieille ferme qu'il lui avait indiqué, emprunter des routes précises et s'arrêter le moins possible. Mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, il sentit un mouvement derrière lui. Avant même qu'il ne se retourne vers le Prophète, il sut ce qui se passait, et l'odeur douce d'herbe brûlée lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Une vision. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas...

\- Non, bien sûr ! Je vais le prévenir, répondit-elle en retournant vers la cuisine.

\- Cas, tu es fou ? On a pas le temps pour...

\- Je le sais bien, Dean. Mais Minael n'est pas en état de bouger maintenant. » répondit simplement l'ange, en désignant la jeune femme qui dessinait frénétiquement, debout devant son bureau, son joint entre les lèvres, le rallumant de temps en temps.

« Ok. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- On reste ici. On mange, et on fait comme si de rien n'était. Quand elle sort de sa transe, on s'en va. Si ça prend plus d'une heure, vous partez tous les deux, et on nous vous rejoindrons en volant. »

Les deux frères hochèrent la tête, et s'assirent, l'un sur le lit, l'autre sur la chaise de bureau, Castiel restant debout. Ils attendaient patiemment, quand Minael se détourna de son dessin, tremblante. Pensant que la chose était finie, tous se tournèrent vers elle, mais elle se dirigea vers son lit sans les voir, et se pencha dessus, saisissant entre le matelas et le mur une bouteille d'un alcool ambré qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu identifier. Buvant au goulot sans même remarquer que Sam avait les yeux plongés dans les siens, elle se redressa ensuite, prit dans un trou du matelas un sachet de poudre, qu'elle rangea après s'en être administré une petite quantité.

Aucun ne bougea, Dean tenta bien de se lever, mais Castiel l'en empêcha d'un regard. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se fixer l'un l'autre, sans prononcer un mot. Sam, lui, ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux de Minael depuis qu'il avait croisé ceux de la jeune femme. Il n'avait beau la connaître que depuis la veille, ce n'était pas la première de ses transes à laquelle il assistait. C'était pourtant la première fois qu'il voyait son regard lorsqu'elle était dans cet état... Il était vide, totalement, de ce vide qui gagne le regard de ceux qui croisent la mort, et n'en reviennent jamais. Et pourtant, un voile brumeux le recouvrait, signe qu'elle était bien vivante...

XxXxX

Des pas se firent entendre, et Dean reconnut le père de Minael à la porte. La jeune femme ne se retourna pas. Elle entendait, pourtant. Mais quelque chose d'autre, là, en ce moment, l'appela. Elle ne sut quoi, elle se sentait étrange. Comme si tout allait s'arranger. Comme si quelque chose arrangerait tout, un jour. Cela la prit aux tripes, et elle ne sut à quoi c'était dû. Elle avait déjà ressenti cela, avec Karl. Mais elle se souvenait aussi de ce qui suivait. Et cela lui faisait peur. Mais tout s'arrangerait, au final. Elle n'entendit pas son père inviter les autres à se joindre à lui autour d'une quelconque bouteille. Ce n'était pas important. Il y avait quelque chose à faire, quelque chose d'urgent. Mais quoi ?...

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était nue sous un jet d'eau brûlante, la tête penchée sur le côté. La pièce était embuée de vapeur moite et de fumée... Probablement issue de la bouteille qu'elle avait en main, se dit-elle lorsque ses yeux furent en état de comprendre ce qu'ils voyaient. Et son autre main, où était-elle ? Elle tenta de la repérer sans la bouger, mais ses doigts remuèrent et se refermèrent sur un petit objet rectangulaire... « Génial, encore un briquet foutu... »

Elle tenta de se relever, et c'est alors qu'elle reprit enfin pleinement conscience de son corps. Danger. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se rua dans sa chambre, et ramassa absolument tout ce qui lui restait. Ecrits, dessins, drogues, finirent dans un sac tandis qu'elle enfilait une robe sans forme réelle, et se ruait vers la cuisine. Elle regarda Castiel dans les yeux, avant de comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas... C'est en voyant les bouteilles vides sur la table que la pièce tomba enfin. Bien sur. Ceux qui devaient la protéger n'étaient plus en état de le faire. Encore.

Croisant mentalement les doigts pour que ça marche, elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, et se projeta autant qu'elle le pouvait sur l'espoir qu'avait ramené Castiel lorsqu'il était venu à son secours la veille. Les archanges, d'après ce qu'elle savait, étaient responsables de sa vie. Gabriel, tout du moins, puisqu'il était en vie, et le dernier de ces êtres. Et c'est sur lui qu'elle se concentra, l'appelant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait le faire mentalement. Elle n'entendit pas son père, Sam et Dean rire, avant que Castiel ne se lève, lui aussi les yeux vers le ciel.

Minael ne vit pas l'archange avant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne ressentait plus la maison, ni personne autour d'elle. La sensation de danger, bien que toujours présente au plus profond d'elle-même, semblait comme sourde, endormie. Elle était enveloppée dans une bulle chaude et dorée, et ce n'est que lorsque la lumière s'atténua autour d'elle qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait été éblouie depuis sa prière.

Elle se trouvait debout au milieu d'un appartement qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sans fenêtres ni portes apparentes. « Où suis-je ?

\- Bienvenue au Paradis, jeune prophète.

\- Vous êtes Gabriel, c'est ça ?

\- Est-ce que ma réputation me précède ?

\- Non, c'est juste vous que j'ai appelé. » Elle regarda plus attentivement l'archange. Si la véritable forme des démons, qu'elle avait aperçue plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait vu Meg, était bien pire que tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé, apercevoir un archange malgré les contraintes de son vaisseau était une expérience magnifique. Il semblait irradier de grâce, et derrière lui semblaient se dresser quatre ombres majestueuses. Elle ne pouvait voir distinctement ses ailes, qui pourtant lui semblaient presque palpables.

« Perspicace, mmh ? Très bien, venons-en aux faits. Qu'est-ce que cette vision avait de si spécial qui ne pouvait pas attendre le rapport de Castiel ? »

Elle se souvint soudainement de ce qu'elle avait vu. De ce danger qui, même s'il était moins pressant, l'effrayait au plus haut point. Les sensations de la vision lui revinrent, ainsi que ce qu'elle en avait compris. Et cette voix, qui lui avait parlé, et qui lui avait dit la vérité... « Je suis son vaisseau... C'est ça ?

\- Pardon ? Le vaisseau de qui ?

\- Vous ne savez pas ?

\- Les prophètes sont désignés depuis la Création, Minael. Les anges et moi connaissons leurs noms, mais chaque prophète a sa propre destinée. Répandre la parole divine, en général, mais c'est très vieux-jeu si tu veux mon avis. Parfois ils sont dotés de quelques pouvoirs, pour prouver leurs dires.

\- Genre, changer l'eau en vin ?

\- Désolé, ce tour a déjà été réalisé. Mais je le trouvais étonnamment pratique, sourit Gabriel. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a pas toujours un prophète en vie sur Terre. Ils sont appelés. Comme tu le sais, Kevin était supposé être le dernier. Quand nous avons reçu ton nom, tout a été confus. Mais c'est impossible que tu soies un vaisseau... Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu devrais le savoir.

\- Je le sais. Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il m'a dit...

\- Qui ?

\- La Mort...»


	4. Chapter 4

Eeeet voilà !

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais prévenu, les suites arrivent, on sait juste pas quand, parfois c'est vite, parfois lentement ;)

(D'ailleurs, la suite de Destiny is a Jerk va suivre. Pas dans l'immédiat, mais bientôt, promis !)

Voici donc la suite et fin de New Prophet. Ca a été très dur pour moi de l'écrire, parce que c'est du pur style "fanfiction" et je suis pas habituée à ça DU TOUT donc voilà... Mais c'était cool, comme exercice, j'en referai peut-être d'autres du coup ^^'

Merci de me laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si vous aimez, ou si vous avez des remarques, je prends tout si c'est amené constructivement !

Des bisous,

Glad.

* * *

« Donc, tu serais le nouveau vaisseau de la Mort ? » Dean était assis dans le coffre de l'Impala, Minael à ses côtés, fumant une dernière fois avant d'aller dormir.

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, en tout cas. C'est pour ça que j'arrive à voir la véritable forme des anges et des démons. Et aussi qu'il y a des moments où je me sente plus en sécurité que d'autres, c'est quand il est proche de moi ou non.

\- Et Gabriel... Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Que Mort n'a presque jamais changé de vaisseau. C'est très compliqué, il y a tout un rituel à effectuer... Et comme être un prophète fait partie des conditions, on est dans la merde, avec les démons qui nous suivent. C'est pour ça qu'il nous a fait prendre des chambres séparées, par exemple.

\- D'accord, mais de là à nous faire passer pour un couple... Enfin, je t'aime bien Mina, mais...

\- Je sais. Désolée

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

\- Parce que vous aviez assez de problèmes avant que je ne vienne y foutre le bordel... J'ai jamais voulu ça. Je crois que je préférais quand vous étiez imaginaires... C'était plus simple.

\- Mais tu serais toujours chez toi. C'est bien, que tu soies partie, Mina. Au moins tu peux vivre ta vie.

\- Team Free Will, c'est ça ? » La jeune fille sourit, rejetant une boucle blonde derrière son oreille. « Mais si je ne sais pas ce que je veux ?..

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Tu sais... J'ai peut-être envie de le faire, ce rituel. Ca ne revient pas à mourir, juste à faire mourir les autres... Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait dans ce que j'écrivais.

\- Tu dirais oui ?

\- Je ne dois pas dire oui. Je ne deviendrais son vaisseau que si j'accomplis quelque chose... Mais je ne sais pas encore quoi. Donc la question ne se pose pas. Mais ça ne me dérangerait pas. »

Minael sortit du coffre et jeta le mégot de son joint, avançant avec Dean vers leur chambre. Castiel et Sam étaient deux portes plus loin, mais avoir l'air le plus naturel possible était primordial pour éviter les soupçons des démons qui les pourchassaient.

Elle s'enferma à la salle de bains sous une douche brulante, avant de se glisser dans le lit, que Dean, étrangement, n'occupait pas. « Tu ne dors pas ?

\- J'ai besoin de quatre heures. Je vais d'abord monter un peu la garde et vérifier le sel et les pièges.

\- D'accord. Réveille-moi quand tu te couches, j'essaierai de trouver le rituel...

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui, Dean. Parce que peu importe ce que je cherche, il arrivera un jour où je le verrai, même si je me renseigne sur autre chose. On ne peut rien y faire.

\- Si, on pourrait.

\- Si je le voulais, ce qui n'est pas le cas. C'est plus gros que Dieu, ou que n'importe quoi d'autre. Il arrive à des Dieux de mourir, tu le sais... On ne peut pas tuer la Mort. »

Sur ces mots, elle se coucha, et s'endormit d'un sommeil étrange, peuplé de masses lumineuses sans formes réelles, d'un blanc totalement pur. Pour en avoir déjà décrites dans ses écrits, elle reconnut des âmes... Mais pourquoi rêvait-elle d'âmes ? Elles étaient toutes identiques, et pourtant différentes. Rien n'était plus beau que ce spectacle, et malgré cela Minael avait un étrange pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tendit la main vers l'une des âmes, qui sembla s'éloigner, ainsi que le firent toutes les autres. Et plus elle tentait de les toucher, plus elles s'écartaient d'elle, à son grand désespoir. La chaleur des âmes qui la réconfortait lorsqu'elle s'était endormie l'avait à présent quittée, la laissant seule dans l'immensité vide et froide.

Puis, l'inattendu, enfin. Le noir fit place à la lumière, chaude, réconfortante, une âme était là, lui tendait la main, s'approchait d'elle au lieu de s'enfuir... Et une voix, lointaine, faible, qui prononçait son nom... Minael... Etait-ce la voix de l'âme, où celle de Mort ? Il semblait qu'elle distinguait un second écho, comme si deux personnes l'appelaient par le biais d'une seule... Lentement, elle tendit la main pour toucher l'âme qui se trouvait devant elle...

Minael expérimenta alors un des moments les plus étranges de son histoire. Elle reprit conscience du monde extérieur sans que sa vision ne s'arrête. Et si elle ne comprit pas ce qu'elle faisait dans un bain d'eau tiède sans guère de bulles, ou ce que Sam faisait en lui soutenant la tête, elle comprit en revanche pourquoi elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux quelques jours plus tôt. Elle se garda bien de le dire, mais elle était persuadée que Sam était lié au rituel qui ferait d'elle la Mort, puisque son précédent vaisseau était détruit... « Minael... Tu m'entends ? » Elle hocha la tête. « Tu sais où tu es ? » Re-hochement de tête. « Tu peux parler ? » Mh, bonne question, elle ne se l'était pas posée, tiens. Elle regarda autour d'elle, avant de voir de l'aluminium froissé au pied de la baignoire. Ah.

« Je crois... » Sa voix était râpeuse, mais elle s'en contenterait. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Il se passe que comme d'habitude quand tu prends des trucs tu t'es endormie... Mais dans un bain, Minael, à quoi tu pensais ?

\- J'ai glissé ?

\- Non. Mais ça aurait pu.

\- Je ne glisse jamais, Sam. Je suis le vaisseau de la Mort. C'est pour ça que je n'ai mes visions qu'en me droguant, pour approcher la Mort sans la toucher.

\- Tu viens de l'apprendre ?

\- Je crois que je le savais déjà. Ca t'embête si je sors...

\- Et que tu t'habilles ? Non, bien sur...

\- C'est surtout que j'ai froid, mais oui, aussi.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle pourrait sortir sans glisser, il la laissa s'habiller et le rejoindre dans la chambre de Motel dans laquelle elle s'était endormie quelques heures plus tôt. « Où sont les autres ?

\- Gabriel a établi l'itinéraire que nous allons devoir suivre pour te maintenir en sécurité jusqu'à...

\- Jusqu'à rien du tout, Sam. Qu'espère-t-il faire, après ? Que je me cache jusqu'à-ce que je meures ? Tu sais que plus j'approche la Mort, plus j'ai de chances de _devenir_ la Mort. Même si le rituel doit être effectué... Je suis incapable de me contrôler quand je suis en transe, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce que je dis ou fais. Comment pouvez-vous être surs que je ne l'accomplirai pas sans le vouloir ? Vous ne pouvez pas me surveiller non-stop jusqu'à la fin des temps !

\- Alors, tu veux devenir la Mort ?

\- Je ne sais pas... En un sens, ça justifie plein de choses. Je le sens en moi, c'est qui je suis... Mon Destin, tout ça. Tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut pas y échapper...

\- J'y ai échappé.

\- Non, tu as déclenché l'Apocalypse, comme tu y étais destiné. La stopper après n'était certes pas prévu, tout comme ce qui vous est arrivé à ton frère et toi depuis, mais le fait est que même si tu as essayé d'y échapper, le Destin t'a rattrapé. »

Sam ne répondit plus. Minael arrêta de parler. Cette nuit l'avait épuisée... Combien de temps avait-elle dormi ? Ou rêvé ? Ou été réveillée sans même s'en rendre compte ? Elle perdait le fil des jour et des heures... Un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre lui indiqua qu'ils approchaient de l'aurore, et après s'être roulée un joint, elle sortit – accompagnée de Sam, cette fois – et s'installa dans le coffre de l'Impala comme c'était devenu son habitude depuis quelques jours.

Ils étaient silencieux, chacun réfléchissant de son côté. Elle était tentée de le regarder dans les yeux et d'essayer de sonder son esprit, pour l'aider à avoir la tête plus claire, mais elle était trop prise par les dernières révélations que ses visions lui avaient apportées. Premièrement, et ce n'était pas rien, elle était le vaisseau de la Mort. Deuxièmement, elle n'avait pas seulement à accepter ou non d'accueillir cet être dans son corps, mais elle devait s'y préparer physiquement, en un sens comme Sam et le sang de démon, mais en plus complexe. Troisièmement, même si elle ne savait rien de la marche à suivre, elle savait que ses visions se précisaient lorsqu'elle se rapprochait de la Mort, qu'il lui arrivait parfois de l'entendre lui parler, l'appeler... Et sa voix – si toutefois on pouvait qualifier ça de voix – était envoutante, attrayante, et elle retrouvait certaines de ces intonations dans celle de Sam... Ceci ajouté au rêve qu'elle venait de faire, elle était persuadée qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans ce fameux rituel... « Tu es certaine de ta décision ? »

Sam... Elle aurait presque oublié qu'il était là, tiens. « Non. » Elle ne répondit rien d'autre, et resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes, le temps de finir son joint, regardant le soleil se lever sur la ville.

Le temps passa. Etaient-ce des minutes, ou des heures, peut-être seulement une poignée de secondes, avant que deux silhouettes ne contournent le bâtiment du motel, et s'approchent en direction de l'Impala. Sentant Sam bouger à ses côtés, elle sourit et mis sa main sur la sienne, l'empêchant de dégainer. « Voilà le café. », dit-elle simplement.

« Euh... Le café ?

\- La personne de droite, c'est Castiel. Tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Maintenant, si, mais comment as-tu fait pour le reconnaître d'aussi loin ?

\- Il a deux ailes immenses dans le dos, Sam, c'est plutôt reconnaissable. »

Ils se levèrent pour les rejoindre, et entrèrent dans une de leurs chambre de Motel avant de se parler réellement. A peine la porte fermée, Castiel plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Minael. « Que disait ta vision ?

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai eu une vision ?

\- Mina, commença Dean, tes yeux deviennent super bizarres quand tu vois quelque chose, ou que tu écris, ou dessine, ou je ne sais pas comment d'autre tu...

\- Je l'ai entendu me parler, répondit Minael en se tournant vers Castiel, peu intéressée par cette histoire d'yeux étranges.

\- Que disait-il ?

\- Mon nom...

\- C'était moi ça, corrigea Sam, tu étais inconsciente dans la baignoire, j'essayais de te réveiller.

\- Je sais ça, Sam. Mais je parle d'autre chose. Sa voix est différente des voix humaines. C'est quelque chose que l'on ressent dans tout son corps, pas seulement que l'on capte avec des oreilles... Et j'ai vu... » Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes. Que dire, et que taire, exactement ? Ne pas mentir. Mais ne pas cacher la vérité non plus. « Des âmes. Beaucoup d'âmes, qui s'éloignaient quand j'approchais, sauf une. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça signifie...

\- On trouvera, répondit Dean. Au prochain motel. »

wwwwwwWWWWWWwwwwww

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière vision de Minael. Dean et Sam étaient tombés d'accord sur le fait que c'était une bonne chose, leur faisant gagner du temps. Ils n'aimaient pas cette histoire de vaisseau... Quoi de plus normal, quand on savait tous les problèmes que ça leur avait apportés.

Minael était assise dans le coffre de la voiture, comme chaque matin, regardant le soleil se lever, un café dans une main, un joint dans l'autre, Castiel à ses côtés. Elle aimait la compagnie de l'ange, qui grâce à son âge et ses connaissances avait généralement un point de vue plus objectif sur leurs différents sujets de conversation. « Castiel ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu en pensais, toi, de cette histoire de vaisseau de la Mort...

\- En tant qu'utilisateur de vaisseau, je ne pourrais pas être contre. Ca a été difficile, avec Jimmy, et avec sa famille, comme pour tous les autres vaisseaux d'anges... Et c'est pour ne pas mentionner les démons, qui possèdent les gens sans leur demander la permission.

\- Ca ne m'aide pas vraiment...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'aiderait ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Elle me manque, tu sais.

\- Qui ? Mort ?

\- Oui. Je ne la sens plus depuis ma dernière vision, j'ai l'impression que Gabriel ne veut pas non plus que j'accomplisse ce rituel. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi...

\- Son ancien vaisseau était tellement vieux que j'ai presque oublié quand il en a changé pour la dernière fois.

\- C'était une femme, avant ?

\- Chacun son tour. Mort ne peut pas rester longtemps sans vaisseau, c'est la continuité de la vie, l'accomplissement ultime, parfois doux et violent, parfois apportant la paix ou la souffrance. Beau et triste à la fois... Comme toi, Minael. » Elle sourit. « Gabriel est conscient de ce que cela peut apporter à l'univers si tu meurs avant ce rituel. C'est pour ça que nous te protégeons. Les démons et d'autres créatures seraient ravis que les gens arrêtent de mourir, je te laisse imaginer pourquoi. Notre itinéraire n'a pour but que de t'éloigner du danger...

\- Mais Castiel, je n'ai de visions que lorsque Mort est proche de moi... Si vous m'en éloignez, comment je saurais quoi faire ? »

L'ange ne répondit pas, réfléchissant quelques instants, puis prit Minael dans ses bras. Elle ressentit une grande secousse, et l'instant d'après le froid. Du vent. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à flanc de montagne, assis sur un rocher, les pieds dans le vide interminable. Elle se raccrocha à Castiel, effrayée. « Où on est ?

\- Patagonie. Sur le Fitz Roy.

\- Sympa, et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- On attire la Mort à toi... » Il vérifia du regard si Minael était assise en équilibre, et disparut.

wwwwwwWWWWWWwwwwww

« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

\- Mina, on ne pensait pas que...

\- Que quoi ? Que ça me concernait ? Mais enfin Dean, je suis supposée devenir la Mort, si des Faucheuses sont torturées par des démons pour qu'on me trouve moi, ou... _elle_ , j'ai le droit de le savoir bordel !

\- Gabriel m'avait dit de ne pas t'en parler, l'interrompit Castiel. Et je l'ai dit à Sam et Dean. Il pensait que ça aurait trop d'influence sur tes visions.

\- C'est le contraire. Je vous ai dit, mes visions n'arrivent que quand je suis proche de la Mort... Ca a une influence sur les Faucheuses, je ne sais pas laquelle, mais les démons ont réussi à trouver comment exploiter ce que je leur fais pour nous retrouver. Comme à chaque fois.

\- Minael... Si la Patagonie a fonctionné, alors ils ne vont plus nous chercher ici, c'est une bonne chose, non ?

\- La Patagonie ? Demandèrent Sam et Dean de concert, mais ni l'ange ni Minael ne répondirent.

\- La Patagonie a fonctionné, Castiel. C'est ça le problème. J'ai ressenti Mort à l'instant même où tu es parti, et elle ne m'a pas quittée jusqu'à ton retour.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Rien de plus. Elle était là, c'est tout. Quand je lui ai demandée quoi faire, elle m'a dit que je le savais déjà, juste que je ne l'avais pas encore réalisé...

\- Et en quoi c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ? Tenta de demander Sam, qui n'espérait plus réellement de réponse, se demandant si Castiel et Minael les avaient seulement remarqués son frère et lui.

\- Parce que si les Faucheuses se font torturer, c'est de ma faute ! La seule solution pour les aider, c'est que j'accomplisse ce rituel, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est! »

wwwwwwWWWWWWwwwwww

Tout était étrange, depuis son expédition sur le Fitz Roy. Minael était de plus en plus décidée à accomplir ce rituel jusqu'au bout, ne serait-ce que pour épargner des souffrances inutiles à des créatures qui n'ont rien demandé à personne et ne font que leur travail, sans jamais s'écarter de leur chemin. Il n'y avait pas un instant où elle n'était plus dans un état second, attendant de pied ferme cette révélation dont Mort lui avait parlé. Elle savait quoi faire, et ne l'avait juste pas réalisé... Mais que devait-elle accomplir, exactement ?

Au fur et à mesure que sa réserve de drogues diminuait, à force de mélanges en tous genres peu conseillés, le tout arrosé de quantités d'alcools si impressionnantes que les Winchester peinaient à la suivre lorsqu'ils partageaient une bouteille avec elle, Minael recommença à _voir_. C'était flou, au début, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle percevait les âmes des humains qu'elle croisait, commençant de plus en plus à les distinguer, pour ne finalement plus voir que l'âme, et non plus son enveloppe charnelle...

Un soir, alors qu'elle revenait de l'Impala avec Dean après avoir fumé pour la dernière fois de la journée, elle entra dans la chambre de motel qu'elle partageait avec Sam... Sans le voir. Dean haussa les épaules, il était certainement parti chercher de quoi manger, ou boire, ou que savait-il d'autre... Elle ne chercha pas, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et s'enferma. Que faire, en attendant le retour du géant ? Minael n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps. Un peu de poudre plus tard, elle se déshabilla et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, bien décidée à profiter d'une chaleur moite et enivrante... Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut pour laisser sortir un nuage de vapeur qui l'aveugla quelques secondes. « Minael ! Tu aurais pu frapper...

\- Oh, je... Pardon, Sam je pensais que tu étais en ville... »

Elle tenta de détourner le regard, mais quelque chose semblait contrôler son corps, et elle se perdit dans ce qu'elle voyait. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'il était simplement vêtu d'une serviette. Elle ne voyait qu'une chose, cette forme blanche et pure qui semblait l'appeler, qui l'attirait irrémédiablement, pourquoi ?

Oubliant qu'elle n'était pas plus vêtue que lui, elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue, ses yeux perdus dans les siens. « Mina... Tu es en transe ?

\- A moitié... » Elle se perdit dans ses yeux, s'autorisant enfin ce qu'elle s'était interdit depuis la première fois où elle avait croisé son regard. Laisser entrer. Comprendre. Pourquoi lui ? « Mort t'a touché... » se souvint-elle soudain. « A ton retour des enfers... C'est Mort qui t'a sauvé...

\- Oui, m... » Minael ne le laissa pas poser sa question. Elle avait compris, sans le comprendre. Sam avait été touché par la Mort, c'est pour ça qu'il était lié au rituel. Quand au rituel en lui-même, Mort avait raison, cela tombait sous le sens une fois que l'on avait rassemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle.

Embrasser Sam lui procurait des sensations jusqu'alors inconnues. Elle sourit. Elle avait trouvé. Mort se rapprochait. Mais Sam ne semblait pas de cet avis... Foutue conscience de personnes sobres !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?...

\- Je ne te plais pas ?

\- Si, mais...

\- Alors laisse-toi aller...

\- Mina, tes yeux...

\- Justement. » Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, désespérée. C'était horrible de sentir la Mort si près et pourtant si loin, elle voulait s'en rapprocher jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec elle, et pour cela elle devait faire de même avec Sam... Toutes les raisons n'étaient pas claires dans son esprit pour l'instant, mais elle savait que c'était la chose à faire. Tout en lui l'appelait, et cette trace qu'avait laissée la Mort sur son âme en la transportant depuis la Cage la faisait briller particulièrement.

Minael se rendait compte de ce qu'elle faisait, sans presque pouvoir contrôler son corps. Elle était obnubilée par Sam, Sam et son âme, Sam qui la rapprochait de sa destinée sans le vouloir, par un fruit du hasard qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Elle sentait leurs corps bouger à l'unisson, les tensions dans leurs muscles, leurs peaux frissonnantes et recouvertes de sueur, et elle savait que c'était la chose à faire. Plus le temps passait, plus l'âme de Sam semblait briller, pour elle, elle le sentait, la marque de la Mort donnant presque l'impression de la reconnaître... Dans leurs soupirs, elle l'entendait l'appeler, se rapprocher, et Minael sentait le plaisir monter plus vite au fur et à mesure qu'elle se sentait proche de la fin... A moins que cela ne soie le contraire... Ou les deux en même temps...

Après un temps incalculable de frissons, de soupirs et de cris, ils s'écroulèrent côte à côte sur les oreillers, Minael ne cherchant même pas à comprendre comment ils étaient retournés jusqu'au lit. Elle se perdait dans les yeux de Sam, dans ce qu'elle ressentait de Mort en lui, et comprit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas compris jusqu'alors. Quelque chose qu'elle aurait aimé dire, si le Winchester allongé face à elle n'avait pas papillonné des yeux, visiblement épuisé. Désirant ressentir une dernière fois cette sensation, elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec un sourire, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit dans un murmure qu'il n'entendit probablement pas...

EPILOGUE

Lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, il se demanda tout s'abord s'il avait rêvé, ou si la soirée de la veille s'était bien déroulée comme dans ses souvenirs. Il ne vit rien, d'abord, mais lorsqu'il bougea il sentit une masse à ses côtés. Se retournant, il remarqua Minael, endormie, le visage paisible comme jamais encore il ne l'avait vue. C'est là qu'il entendit que l'on frappait à la porte, ce qui l'avait probablement réveillé, bien qu'il ne s'en soie pas rendu compte jusqu'à présent. Puis, avant même qu'il n'aie le temps de se lever, ou de prendre de quoi s'habiller, Castiel apparut dans la pièce. Il regarda Sam, les cheveux ébouriffés, à moitié sorti du lit dans lequel Minael dormait encore... Puis alla sans un mot déverrouiller la porte, que Dean avait décidé de cesser de martyriser.

Il entra, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le petit-déjeuner ainsi que plusieurs gobelets de café dans les mains. « Sammy, heureusement que je te connais, sinon j'aurais presque cru que tu... » Il remarqua alors la situation compromettante dans laquelle se trouvait son frère, et de surprise lâcha tout ce qu'il avait en main... Le café s'écrasa au sol, répandant sa douce odeur dans toute la pièce, ce qui réveilla instantanément Minael, qui ne sembla pas se formaliser ni de la situation, ni d'être nue en public, comme à son habitude. A vrai dire elle ne remarqua rien, si ce n'est le café répandu au sol. Relevant les yeux vers le coupable de ce crime, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, elle fut interrompue par Castiel. « Sam... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Cas, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas répondre à ta question, même si ce qui s'est passé est plutôt évident, mais ça t'embête si je m'habille, avant ? Ca ne dérange peut-être pas Minael, mais être à poil devant un ange et mon frère, je suis pas fan...

\- Tant que tu y es, ramène-moi de l'eau de javel ! Je dois me désinfecter les yeux ! » Lança Dean, hilare, alors que son frère se dirigeait vers la salle de bains.

« Tu n'auras qu'à en acheter quand tu iras chercher du café. » répondit simplement Minael, se levant et se dirigeant sans pudeur vers son sac d'affaires, duquel elle tira une longue robe noire qu'elle enfila sans cérémonies.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers l'extérieur, une cigarette à la main. Elle avait mal à la tête. Tout son corps était endormi, et ses souvenirs de la veille, bien que bien présents, étaient flous. Elle avait couché avec Sam parce qu'il la faisait se sentir plus proche de la Mort. Elle avait pensé que c'était le rituel à accomplir. Mais elle s'était trompée, et aujourd'hui, elle se sentait plus vide que jamais, comme si Mort n'était plus présente du tout... Et cela lui faisait peur.

Lorsque Dean revint avec le café tant attendu par Minael, ce fut pour la retrouver au lit, enroulée dans ses couvertures et dans les bras de Sam, Castiel assis à leurs côtés. « Donc, vous couchez ensemble et maintenant c'est l'amour de ta vie Sam ? Tu as quoi, douze ans ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça Dean, le corrigea Castiel. Après que tu soies parti, Minael s'est évanouie. Elle ne s'est réveillée que quand Sam lui a touché le bras, et elle est frigorifiée si elle n'est pas contre lui... »

Dean ne répondit pas, et alla chercher quelque chose dans le sac du Prophète avant d'aller s'asseoir à table, dos aux autres. Ils ne firent pas attention, Sam tentant de réchauffer la jeune femme et Castiel en pleine prière à Gabriel, tentant de trouver une solution. Celui-ci apparut au moment où Dean s'approchait du lit, avec dans une main ce qui ressemblait à un joint et à un briquet, et dans l'autre un gobelet fumant. Il laissa Sam redresser Minael qui adressa un regard de reconnaissance aux deux frères, incapable de parler. Sentant l'odeur du café avant de le boire, elle remarqua que Dean y avait rajouté une bonne dose de whisky mais n'eut pas le temps de profiter de la brûlure que lui provoqua la première gorgée, Gabriel s'approchant à son tour d'elle. « Minael, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... »

Elle ne répondit pas, et fuma lentement, et but une autre gorgée chaude avant de prendre la parole, d'une voix plus faible qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. « Je croyais que c'était le rituel... Créer la vie avec une âme touchée par la Mort. Je l'ai sentie comme jamais je ne l'avais sentie avant, mais maintenant... Il n'y a plus rien...

\- Mina, si tu as froid quand tu n'es pas près de Sam parce qu'il a été touché par la Mort... Peut-être que tu devrais toucher son âme, toi aussi ?

\- Quoi ? Mais Gabriel, ça pourrait le tuer !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Dean... Puis je ne suis encore qu'un Prophète, juste une humaine, je ne peux pas toucher l'âme d'un humain, juste les voir...

\- Minael, interrompit Castiel, tu as déjà accompli une partie de ce qui fera de toi la Mort. Tu n'es plus tout à fait humaine. Sam ?

\- Tu es sure de ce que tu veux faire, Minael ? » Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre, le voile devant ses yeux parlait pour elle. « Alors d'accord. »

Il retira sa ceinture pendant que Minael se redressait, et que Gabriel lui expliquait comment procéder. Lorsque Sam eut coincé la bande de cuir entre ses dents, la jeune femme se concentra sur cette âme qui l'attirait depuis qu'elle avait pu en voir le reflet dans les yeux de son propriétaire, quelques jours plus tôt. Ce fut facile. Et grisant. Elle sentait tout ce pouvoir, cette vie, cette liberté, et comprit son devoir envers elles. Il n'y avait pas que le Paradis, l'Enfer, le Purgatoire, ou le Néant. L'univers était vaste, et disparaîtrait un jour. Elle serait toujours là, gardienne redoutée ou attendue, guide vers ce qui sera l'avenir de toutes ces âmes, vers cet autre monde dont elle seule avait la clé, et qu'elle garderait à tout jamais...

FIN.

Glad.


End file.
